No fue un sueño
by A.maid.in.your.nightmare
Summary: Ciel esta a punto de ser devorado por sebastian, ¿que pasara?, ¿sera un sueño?, ¿La Realidad?... entendimiento shonen-ai. Mi primer fic ! - Hotaru -


Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Kuroshitsuji ni de sus personajes, solo los tomo un rato para mi diversión y la suya (xD). Es un fanfic con entendimiento shonen-ai (como el yaoi (chico x chico) pero mas ligero), si no te gusta regresa por favor.

No fue un sueño

Un hombre alto vestido como mayordomo y un muchacho de no mas de 12 años que al parecer era su amo se encuentran en un lugar solitario y deprimente, el muchacho sentado en una banca de piedra y el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia...

Usted tiene mucho por delante, joven amo...y su vida como Ciel Phantomhive es muy importante para la política...-causando al muchacho una gran impresión- y por favor, déjeme ser su mayordomo nuevamente- tomando las piernas del joven y recostándose sobre ellas ,sube sus manos a sus pequeñas caderas y toca el borde de su pantalón, Ciel se estremece, sube su mano por debajo de la ropa y toca con su palma la marca de Ciel, sus tan largos dedos tocan el pecho de Ciel, haciendo que quede paralizado, se queda así por un largo tiempo y baja su mano con mucha suavidad tocando con los dedo la piel de su joven amo, Ciel suelta un suspiro involuntario y se sonroja al momento por tal situación, Sebastian se levanta y pide a Ciel lo haga también, se nota una gran diferencia de estatura pero Ciel no se da cuenta de eso ahora puesto que esconde su cara, Sebastian le pide se quite la ropa, Ciel alza la cara sorprendido y se le nota un leve sonrojo, temblando, sube las manos y se queda estático ante el primer botón de su saco, Sebastian se acerca y se inclina para desabrochar la prenda, Ciel lo aleja con las manos en un golpe- puedo yo solo...- desabrochándose con rapidez el saco y dejándolo en la banca, jala la corbata con tanta rapidez que se puede escuchar como lo hace y la deja encima del saco, botón por botón se quita la camisa la coloca encima de las prendas anteriormente despojadas de su cuerpo, desabrocha el pantalón y baja el cierre, Sebastian lo detiene, Ciel se sorprende y su sonrojo aumenta el mayordomo se acerca firmemente hacia el, y el, titubeando da un paso temeroso hacia atrás, el mayordomo se acerca al oído de Ciel y le dice en un susurro -revise su cuerpo joven amo- el muchacho se asusta y voltea a ver su pecho, la marca ya no estaba, el joven tenia un mar de emociones dentro de si, miedo, angustia, amor, odio, felicidad, vergüenza, agradecimiento... Si agradecimiento por/hacia aquel demonio... Dio un paso hacia delante y cayo desmayado, Sebastian lo atrapo como solo el lo sabia hacer y se sorprendió al notar que Ciel lo abrazaba, cargo a su joven amo y lo sentó nuevamente en la banca, cuando termino de vestirlo tocó su suave mejilla y la acarició, subió a su frente y tocó sus cabellos, le quitó el parche y nuevamente te acerco a su cara, pocos centímetros las separaban, se dirigió a su oído susurrando-despierte joven amo- Ciel despertó pero ya no estaba en aquel extraño lugar, estaba en su cuarto con su ropa de dormir y Sebastian abriendo las cortinas le mencionó lo que desayunaría mientras lo arropaba como siempre lo hacia- "_¿fue un sueño?" -pensó y al revisar discretamente su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que su marca ya no estaba y se sonrojo levemente recordando lo sucedido esa noche, volviendo a la realidad notó que Sebastián estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, teni que pedírselo... ¿no? -bésame la frente como mis padres lo hacían cada vez que me despertaban- dijo haciendo que Sebastián se sorprendiera, pero, una orden es una orden ¿o no?, lo hizo e inmediatamente abandonó la habitación, tenía que preparar la mesa- lo espero en la mesa para el desayuno- dijo y salió por esa puerta, Ciel rió y dijo en voz alta para si- asi que... No fue un sueño..._

_Onegai! No me maten... T.T tal vez no soy muy buena escribiendo pero es mi primer fic espero y les sea de su agrado. Comentarios o hacerme saber un error por favor reviewsenme (xD) -Hotaru-P.d. Esta cuenta es compartida somos 2 (hotaru y mikan) en todos nuestros comentarios siempre ponemos quien dijo que al igual que con los fanfics, esta vez me toco a mi xD hotaru! Bye bye!_


End file.
